An Overture of Choices
by xxToxicMemoryxx
Summary: Amu was always the romance type. She tries to spend time with her boyfriend as much as she can, but he doesn't seem to be as dedicated. Feeling neglected by him, she turns to a stoic waiter at a new restaurant that seems to have all the time in the world for her.
1. The First Encounter

**Hey everybody. This will be a short story that will help me whenever I have writer's block. I'll add a chapter here and there every week or more. I'm not taking this story very seriously because it's.. well... short. Moon Dexterity will always be my first priority.**

**Don't get me wrong, I will treat this story like I do with all my other ones. But this is like a side thing while I get my mind together. **

**Senior year has started so I'm gonna be really busy. So this story will be something for you to read while I figure out Moon Dexterity. The chapters of this story will be short, which will help me out a lot.**

**Enjoi.**

* * *

"Kukai!"

"..."

"Kukai!"

"..."

Kick. Push. Punch.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

"You have to get up. You promised we'd spend the day together. It is 4 P.M."

Kukai lazily looked over at his girlfriend who was glaring at his sleepy figure. Her lips were pursed and her eyebrows were slanted downwards. He couldn't help but to smile and take her hand, pulling her under the covers.

"Kukai, what the hell are you doing? This wasn't in the plans!" she yelled, squirming to get out of his muscular arms. He snickered, and rubbed his nose on her neck.

"You're so cute when you're mad."

She pouted, and narrowed her eyes. "Whatever." But then she smiled, taking in his naturally sweet scent.

"You smell pretty good for someone who did nothing but sleep all day."

"Why, thank you."

"Can you get up now? I want to go do something!" she exclaimed. He chuckled and rubbed his nose on her neck again, making her giggle.

"Fine, fine." He ran his fingers through her pink hair. "Only for you."

She giggled and let him unwrap his arms around her, so he could get ready.

* * *

"So what's on the agenda for tonight?" asked the auburn hair teen. He had one hand on the steering wheel, and the other on the pink haired girls leg.

She glared at him slightly. "You're the one who slept in until four. You could at least think of something to do." She rolled her eyes when he looked at her apologetically.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"You owe me big time. You always sleep in."

Amu looked out the window, watching the trees pass by the window. She hated it when he didn't make the effort get up in the morning. He's always up late playing his video games.

"Just one more kill!" he would always say. She didn't understand what the big deal was about setting a controller down, and just going to bed, especially when you know you have to get up the next day.

"How about we go to that new restaraunt that opened up? I heard that Rima got a job there."

Amu shrugged. "I guess so. Is it any good?"

Kukai scoffed. "How would I know? It's new," he said with a chuckle, rubbing her leg. It soothed her, and he knew that. He always knew the little things about her.

She wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

Amu and Kukai have been dating since high school. He was the soccer star, while Amu was a part of the schoool council. They never really crossed paths until Sophomore year when he hit her in the head with a soccer ball.

"Well, we're here," he said, putting the car in park. He looked over at Amu and gave him one of his signature smiles. "You ready?"

She couldn't help but to smile at the auburn haired man infront of her. His smile was always so contagious. "Yeah, I am."

They both stepped out of the car, and walked into the restaraunt hand in hand. They were greeted by Rima, who was chewing gum, and smacking it obnoxiously.

"Welcome to Clover Cast- Amu? What are you doing here?" The blond smiled at Amu, causing the pink haired girl to smile back.

"Kukai and I wanted to grab some dinner. Any good seats?"

Rima grabbed a couple menus from inside the podium next to her, and started walking towards the dining area. "Right this way."

"I thought I'd never see the day when Rima was serving us," Kukai remarked, chuckling to himself. Rima turned behind her and gave him one of her icy glares, making him shut up almost immediately.

When they made it to their seats, Rima set the menus down. "Do you guys want anything to drink?"

"I guess I'll just have water," Amu replied shrugging nonchalantly. She looked at Kukai who looked like he was in deep unnecessary thought.

"Hmm. I don't know..."

Rima rolled her eyes as she smacked the auburn haired man across the back of his head. "Idiot. Just pick something."

He winced at the contact, and glared at the short girl. "I guess I'll have a root beer." His glare hardened. "But if you spit in it, I'll sue."

Amu giggled as she grabbed Kukai's hand from across the table. Rima rolled her hazel eyes.

"Whatever. I'll be right back."

As the hour past by, Kukai and Amu did what they usually did when they sat down to eat. They talked. They would update each other on their lives, and joke around and goof off.

Amu was glad that she was able to spend this time with him. She just wished that he had gotten up a little earlier for her. Sometimes, she didn't feel important to him whenever he did that. But she would always forget about it when he made it up to her.

He was careless, lazy, and a klutz. But he was kind, gentle, and a sweetheart. She enjoyed being with him, and she knew that he enjoyed being with her.

After dinner, Kukai paid the bill, and they both walked to the car hand in hand once again.

He smiled at her. "Wanna go to a movie?"

"Sure, that sounds- shit." She groaned. "I forgot my bag. Wait here for me?"

She walked back inside the restaurant to go to their previous seat. Her eyebrows slanted upwards when she didn't see it on her seat. "Where is it..."

"Looking for this?"

She turned around, to see her bag in someone's hand. She looked up to see his face, and tried her best not to stare.

What she saw was a gorgeous young man, obviously in his early twenties. He had these vivid sapphire eyes that kind of sparkled. His hair was a deep blue, messy like he had just got out of bed.

From his uniform, he obviously worked here. His tanned skin matched perfectly with both of his hair and eyes. He slim fingers were wrapped around her bag.

"U-Uh yeah. Thank you." She grabbed her item slowly, brushing her fingers against his. The contact made her heart jump.

His lips turned up into a small smile as he winked at her. "No problem, cutie. I hope to see you again soon."

As he walked away, Amu was left in a daze. He was so good looking... just like out of a magazine. She mentally slapped herself as she remembered that her boyfriend was outside waiting for her.

But as she walked out of the restaurant, she couldn't help but to think that she might be back tomorrow.

* * *

**Yeah, that's the first chapter or whatever lol. Like it so far? Let me know if you want me to continue it. **


	2. Can You Sit with Me?

**Back with the second chapter. I was right when I said that this relieved stress. I've been so busy ever since school started, and I also have to get Anime club in order along with a few other clubs. But other than that, I've been okay I guess. **

**Even though I have been going through some personal problems, but I'm sure you don't want to hear about that. **

**Enjoi.**

* * *

"He's so stupid."

Amu sighed as she threw her phone on her bed. She grew angry with him. Again. That was the twelfth time she had called him, and he didn't answer.

She groaned in frustration as she grabbed her phone again, turned it off, and put it in her bag. She was going to go out and do something without him. She wasn't going to stay home waiting for him to wake up.

She made it outside, and placed her sunglasses on her face. She ran her fingers through her pink hair, sighing at the wonderful weather. She walked to her car, and hopped in. She was going to go wherever the road takes her, whether Kukai liked it or not.

After driving around for almost ten minutes she found herself at the restaurant that Kukai took her a week ago. She shrugged her shoulders and parked. Maybe she could have a coffee or something to eat even if she was alone.

She went inside, and was greeted by Su, the owner of the establishment.

"Welcome to Clover Castle! Table for one?"

Asking that made Amu realize how pathetic she might look. She sighed and nodded her head.

Su looked at the pink haired girl worriedly. "Are you okay? What's troubling you, dear?"

Amu raised her eyebrow at the blonde. She's just met her, and she's already so concerned with her. Talk about hospitality.

"I'm fine, no worries."

Su didn't believe her, but she showed her to her seat nonetheless. "Our special today is the fruit tart. Would you like to try it?"

Amu slouched in her seat. "Why not?" She forced a smile towards the cheerful owner. Su smiled back at her.

"Then one of our waiters will be out with it shortly."

"U-Uh, can I also have a coffee?" she almost forgot to ask, since she was so stuck in Su's flow. Su nodded as she took the menu, and walked away.

Amu sighed as she looked out the window to her right. She placed her elbow on the table, and had her chin on the palm of her hand. She hated doing this.

She hated waiting for Kukai to get up in the middle of the afternoon. He promised her today that they would go to the amusement park. She was so excited when he thought of it, which makes her feel even worse now. Why would he promise her something like that, and then not even wake up the next day?

She took out her phone and turned it on out of pure curiosity. When the home screen finally loaded on her phone, she received no messages and no calls.

It made her slump in her seat even more. It was five in the afternoon, how could he _still _be sleeping?

Or maybe... he didn't want to talk to her? Or maybe he realized he woke up late, and didn't want to face the heat of her anger.

"You know... slouching like that will give you a hunch back."

She looked up to see one of the waiters, holding a fruit tart and a coffee on a tray. She realized that he was the same waiter that gave back her bag when she left it inside a week before.

She was so dumbfounded by the man in front of her that she didn't say anything. His looks captured her voice once again.

He didn't seem like he was waiting for her to respond anyway, as he set the plate and cup in front of her. It was somewhat of an awkward silence between the two, even if they didn't even know each other.

He turned to walk away, but was caught by the apron that he wore on his hip. He turned towards the pink haired girl quickly, eyes widened. Obviously surprised that the girl was bold enough to grab him that way.

Her head was hung low, and her fingers were shaking around the clothing.

"Can you... sit with me?" She sounded like a child, but at the moment, she didn't care. She was desperate, and he seemed to be the perfect victim... or candidate.

He looked at her puzzled. She didn't dare to look him in the eye. Her face was pinker than her hair, and her teeth were clenched.

After a few seconds, she finally let go of his apron, realizing how stupid she must've sounded. She sighed as she let her heart beat calm down a bit. She was going to thoroughly apologize, and also include a large tip with the price of her food.

But when she looked up to him, all she could see was a warm smile on his face. She was shocked. He looked so handsome, and kind.

She bowed her head. "I'm so sorry. I was just... I don't know. You can go now," she said. She wasn't going to cause him any trouble.

"Well, I'm actually off in about five minutes," he responded, making her look up at him. Her golden eyes shimmered in curiosity.

His smile stayed intact. He didn't seem bothered by her at all. What was he implying...?

"So I would love to sit with you."

* * *

**Told you it was gonna be short. Each chapter is probably gonna be 1,000 words more or less.**

**I know Ikuto seems to be OOC, but if you can't tell by now, this story is AU. Ikuto's personality is based on his life and how he grew up. In the anime, he went through hardships and obstacles that caused him to act the way he did. **

**In this story, he has a normal life, with normal problems. **

**Ar&ArPls. **


	3. Author's Note

Hey everyone. I'm so sorry for not updating in so long; I know it must've been a pain waiting for an update and then you see that it's just an Author's note.

I'm not going to stop the story or anything, but I do have an announcement.

**After Moon Dexterity and An Overture of Choices, I'm leaving Fanfiction**.

I started out as a fourteen year old girl who loved Shugo Chara with all her heart, that she wanted to convey those feelings by writing stories about her favorite OTP. But as time passed, I got older and I'm just not interested in continuing. My Senior year of high school is ending in less than two months, and I need to start preparing myself for the real world. Meaning, that I simply won't have time to write for you all.

I love all of you with everything inside of me, and I really appreciate all of you accompanying me on this journey. Especially those of you who were around from the very beginning.

I'm not deleting the account or anything, just so you guys could go back and read if you want. (I'm not entirely sure you will, but I'm keeping it up anyway.)

If you have any questions, feel more than free to just ask in a review.

**Thank you for everything.**


End file.
